theidolmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Haruka Amami Haruka is the all-around ordinary good girl and main heroine in The Idolmaster. She has enjoyed singing and making sweets since she was a child, despite the fact that she seems to be quite inept as a cook in general. She is easily excited and a bit clumsy, admitting herself that she usually falls down somehow at least once a day. However, Haruka remains positive and keeps a strong resolve, always working the hardest to make the Producer happy. Even though her character image color is red, Haruka actually tends to be more partial toward the color pink (which is Iori's image color). Apart from her dream of becoming a popular idol, she's very grounded in her roots and is comfortable just having work in general, as well as spending time with her fellow idols. Haruka is close to the other idols, but she is the closest to Chihaya Kisaragi, whom she helps to overcome her past. Chihaya Kisaragi Cool and serious, Chihaya has the greatest enthusiasm towards music and the greatest natural talent of all of the girls, earnestly believing that if she were no longer able to sing, she would rather die. She does not very much care for the title "idol" in fact, and prefers to refer to herself as a "vocalist" instead. Chihaya enjoys listening to classical music, along with spending time by herself, giving an aura of maturity about her, though she is really just awkward when it comes to communicating with other people. Despite her age, she has the smallest bust out of all of the characters which makes her feel envious at times when she sees other members with a bigger bust such as Takane and Azusa during their beach trip. Chihaya has a tragic past due to the death of her younger brother in a car accident eight years ago, which lead her to blame herself for what happened. This also lead to her parents divorcing and driving a wedge between her and her parents. She overcomes her past thanks to her friends, and after that, she is more expressive and cheerful. Chihaya is Haruka Amami's best friend. Yukiho Hagiwara A terrible crybaby, Yukiho aspires to become an idol in order to one day shed her cowardly disposition. She is afraid of dogs (even chihuahuas seem threatening to her) and also does not do well with boys. Having grown up in a strict, traditional Japanese household, Yukiho's drink of choice is tea, predominantly green tea. Among her hobbies is writing poetry (mostly haikus), but she is usually too shy to even share her poems with anyone. Yayoi Takatsuki Yayoi is a bright and cheerful girl who cares for her family very much. Due to her father's unstable occupational status, her family is actually quite poor, as indicated by Yayoi's plain clothing, which she has actually had for a very long time. To earn extra money, Yayoi often does cleaning and other odd jobs around the 765 Production building, and continues to do so even after she debuts as an idol. She is endlessly energetic, however, and never lets the weight of the world discourage her. Yayoi is the oldest of six siblings and always has to be the one to look after them, but also wishes that she had an "older brother" type around to look after her. Yayoi is very close to Iori despite their different backgrounds. Ritsuko Akizuki The cool, smart-girl type, Ritsuko believes in theory more than her own inner strength. Originally an intern working at 765 Production after graduating from high school, due to a lack of girls scouted by 765 Production Ritsuko became an idol herself. Ritsuko's family consists of herself, her mother, and her father. Her parents share the same trait as Ritsuko: being business-like and hardworking. They own a shop in the city. Despite being an idol, she still has one hand in the business side of her own celebrity, and is quick to chide the Producer if she thinks he is not doing his job correctly. Azusa Miura The oldest amongst all idols in the game, Azusa's personality reflects that of a kind-hearted but air-headed "big sister" type. She has a very easy going and carefree personality, though also an incredibly terrible sense of direction, and while walking her dog will occasionally end up in strange, distant places with nary a clue of how she got there, or how to get back. Her air headed personality is shown when she 'assumed' that Hibiki's hamster is a valuable thing and attempts to put it inside a safe to safeguard it during the beach trip. as Azusa also enjoys giving and reading fortunes, and has a firm belief that she will one day fall in love with her "destined someone". One of her motivations for becoming an idol, in fact, is to someday find her true love. Iori Minase The daughter of one of the associates of the 765 Production president, Iori is a spoiled rich girl who flaunts her family's wealth. Although she is quite polite and refined on stage and in public, when with the Producer and other girls she has a very sharp tongue, and is quick to berate other people's intelligence, especially the Producer's. Probably due to having two older brothers, Iori has grown up with a deep complex of hating to lose, and thus rarely shows any weaknesses. She does have a much softer side that she shows from time to time, making her personality that of a perfect tsundere character. The stuffed rabbit that she carries around with her constantly is named "Usa-chan" (also known as "Charles Donatello the 18th" in the anime). Though very rich and spoiled, her best friend is Yayoi, who is much poorer than her. Makoto Kikuchi Makoto is popularized as the "pretty-boy idol" within 765 Production, and as such, she has accumulated more female than male fans, what is the cause of her psychological complex and constant runing gag in the plot. She is usually seen in sporty outfits and was already rather popular among her fellow students at the all-girls school she attends, and her current work as an idol does not make the situation any easier for her. Her father is a famous race-car driver and wished for a son instead, so he raises Makoto as a boy. Even though she is not ungrateful of her popularity, underneath her gruff, boyish exterior, Makoto is actually an honest, sensitive girl, and wishes to make herself more feminine. Therefore, unbeknownst to her father, she decided to become an idol in order to find a way to a new, more feminine presence for herself and to show others that she can have a girly side as well. She also is Yukiho Hagiwara's best friend since childhood, with whom Yukiho successfully complementing the opposite personalities of each other. Ami and Mami Futami :A playful pair of twin sisters who make a two-girl singing sensation. Ami and Mami both enjoy doing impressions and teasing their friends, though Mami seems to somewhat be a little more obedient than Ami. The only way to tell the two girls apart is through their hairstyles—Ami ties her hair to the right, Mami to the left—otherwise, they are completely identical. They use this to their advantage by switching their hairstyles and both performing as idols, but only underneath Ami's name. The only people who know about it are the members of the 765 Production. : Category:Characters